


In sickness and in health

by murmeltearding



Series: Amazing Chemistry and Sadness [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Broken Car, Explicit Language, F/M, Morning Sickness, Unplanned Pregnancy, dadjokes, manflu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmeltearding/pseuds/murmeltearding
Summary: After you and Wrench both have an awful night, you have an even more awful morning, with a life changing realization!





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one more drabble from the life of Y/N and Wrench.  
> It takes place shortly after they get married and before they split up for good.  
> It doesn't work out with the events from the New Girl in town 100%, but this i fanfic and I never claimed to have it all figured out. Deal with it!

With a final gurgle, the engine of your car gave up and you rolled to a stop. It had made weird noises for a while, but Wrench hadn’t yet gotten around to having a look under the hood.  
“Fuck!” you cursed, hammering at the steering wheel in annoyance. You were in the middle of nowhere, with no possibility to get home.  
You put on the warning flashers on your car and got out your phone to call Wrench.  
“Hey babe!” he cheerfully said, as he picked up. He had decided, since you were married now, you needed nicknames for each other and was trying new ones each day.  
You hesitated for a second, before talking. “Babe? Really?”   
“Just trying new stuff… don’t you like it?”  
“Nope, cut it out. Call me everything but Babe!”  
“Alright, sorry… I’ll think of something better. Why do you call?” he quickly got back to the point.  
“I'm in the middle of nowhere and the car gave up. You have to come get me. I’ll text you my GPS.”  
“Fuck! Alright, I'll be there ASAP.”  
“Thanks, cuddlebear.” you said and could practically see him cringe before your inner eye.  
“Nope! Not happening!”  
“Okay, see you soon, love you!” you chuckled and hung up.

You had driven out here to give a presentation for work. The presentation had been alright, but the 10 people that had been watching you, really hadn’t been worth the effort.  
It was late afternoon and would probably be dark in a few hours. Your phone’s battery was getting low and you didn’t have a charger. Ugh!  
  
Two hours later, your battery was all out. It was dark outside and you turned on the overhead lights in your car. At least those still worked.  
You opened the door and climbed out. Your ass hurt from sitting still for so long and you had to pee. Looking around, you hurried towards a small group of bushes to the side of the road. Pulling down your pants, you squatted and sighed in relief, as you emptied your bladder, when suddenly a car came around the bend. Of course it would come right now! Fuck!  
You quickly pulled up your pants before the headlights could hit you.  
The car slowed down and came to a halt next to you. “Do you need help?” a middle aged guy with a moustache asked. All your alarm bells went off at once. He looked supercreepy and you’d rather stay out here all night, than get into his car with him.  
“No thank you, my boyfriend is on his way.” you quickly said, hoping he’d get the hint and be gone.  
“It’s dangerous for a pretty girl being out here all alone, especially by night!” the guy said.  
“Thanks for the warning. I’ll lock the doors.” you said, speedwalking back towards your car.  
He followed you, slowly driving along with you. Sure. The one guy who’d stop to help you had to be a creep, of course!  
“I can look after you. And I got candy!” he said. Okay, of you hadn’t been scared before, now you definitely were.  
“No thank you!” you said, hurrying up even more. Why had you walked so far away from your car?  
When you finally arrived at your makeshift parking spot, you quickly climbed back in and locked the doors.  
The helpful stranger stopped his car right behind you and got out. “Please don’t,” you whispered to yourself. “Please don’t kill me!”  
You turned off the overhead light, so he wouldn’t see how scared you were, but here he was, knocking at your window.  
Oh fuck! He was saying something, but it was muffled through the glass and you concentrated very hard on not hearing what he said.  
You pointed at your ears and shook your head to signal you couldn’t hear him.  
He knocked at the glass again and motioned for you to roll down your window. “Yea, sure, because I want you to peel the skin off my face.” you murmured and looked away from him, searching for something you could use as a weapon in your car. Anything would do, but all there was, were empty plastic bottles and a bag of week old fast food. Maybe he would run after that if you threw it out the door. Ugh. “Get a hint, man!” you whispered.  
Ignoring him didn’t work and he walked around the car now, to knock at the passenger side window.  
“Please go awayyyyy!” you urged. You were really scared now. He was even wearing a trench coat and the way this was going, there was probably nothing underneath.  
It took 15 more minutes of you not reacting to anything he did, until he finally finally got the hint and walked back to his car. You thought you heard him shout “stupid bitch” at you, before his door slammed shut, but you’d take that over him keeping on bothering you any day of the week.  
And Wrench still wasn’t here. What was keeping him so long?  
You climbed to the backseat, through the gap in the front row and half lay down, pulling your knees up to your chest.  
It was late and the interior of the car was slowly cooling out.  
“Stupid Wrench.” you murmured to yourself and wrapped your arms around yourself more tightly.  
Resting your head against the back door, you closed your eyes.

You were dozing, when a noise outside startled you awake again. “What is it now?” you cursed and looked around, only to look straight into the eyes of a mountain lion.  
“Nonononono!” you whispered and crawled as far away from the animal as the backseat allowed. This was easily one of the top 5 worst nights you had ever had, including the one where you set your own boot on fire, because you were crazy high on LSD.  
You had dozed almost an hour and Wrench was still nowhere in sight. Anger flared up inside of you. When he finally got here, you’d rip him a new one! Making you wait like that was so not okay!  
The mountain lion was still looking in through the window, but did nothing more. Actually, it was kinda fascinating, being that close to an animal like that. Slowly, so you’d not startle it, you crawled back towards it. Its eyes followed your every movement.  
You double checked that the doors were securely locked, before you relaxed and put your finger against the window, where the lion pressed its nose against the glass.  
“Bop.” you whispered and laughed to yourself. It was kind of a magic moment, despite you being a dumbass.  
Suddenly the lion looked to the side, let its paws fall to the ground and ran off. The magic moment was over. A car’s headlights illuminated the road behind you.  
“Please be Wrench.” you whispered.  
When the car stopped behind yours, you looked out the back window and sighed in relief. There he was. He got out of the car and you pulled your eyebrows together. Was he wet? He looked wet. You unlocked the doors and got out.  
“Finally!” you shouted and put your hands onto your hips.  
“Oh don’t you start! I’ve had the worst night ever!” he ranted. “Hurry up, let’s go home. I’m freezing!”  
“What happened?” he really was wet. His hair stuck to his face in half wet strands and his clothes stuck to his body.  
“I ran from the police, fell into the water, almost got eaten by a fish first and then a boat almost hit me. My fucking mask upon getting wet, electrocuted me and quite possibly permanently damaged my face. Then when I finally made it back on dry land, my phone and mask of course broken, some kid almost ran me over on his stupid skateboard and stole my wallet. I hurt my friggin foot though and couldn’t follow him to get my stuff back. And then, as if all of this wasn’t enough, I had to steal a car. Like actually break the window to get in, because I of course didn’t have my phone! And then the police fucking chased me again!” you had rarely seen him so mad, but the way he told it was almost comedic. “Don’t you fucking grin!” he continued ranting. “Can you see my eye twitching? I think this might be permanent!”  
“Sorry, I’m not laughing! Come on, get out of those wet clothes!” you said and pulled on his sweater. “You can wear my jacket.”  
“Nah, let’s just go home.” he shrugged your hands off and walked towards the car.  
“Are you mad?” you asked.  
“At you? No. At the world in general, very much!” he angrily kicked his car and screamed in pain, “FUCK!”  
“Let me drive.” you said and ushered him to the passenger door, pulling off your jacket and wrapping it around him. 

An hour later, you had finally made it home. You’d had to use back roads and walk the last part of the way, so the cops wouldn’t spot the stolen car again. By the time you had made it to Wrench’s RV, he was shivering from cold and you were almost as wet as he was from him holding on to you.  
Once inside, Wrench pulled off his clothes under lots of cursing and whining, especially when it came to his shoes. His right pinkie toe was badly bruised and swollen, probably broken. You knew you couldn’t take him to a doctor, so you checked youtube how to fix a broken toe. That was what your life had come to.  
After taking a long, hot shower and taping his pinkie toe, you went to bed, cuddled up in bed, holding each other close.  
Both of you fell asleep immediately. No wonder, after the nights you’d had.

You woke up the next day with the overwhelming urge to be sick. Quickly crawling out of bed, you made it to the toilet just in time. This was the forth day in a row you had woken up like that. Ugh. What was wrong with your stomach?  
Defeated and exhausted you sat down in the front part of the RV, where the sun shone in through the windows. You felt awful, but knew by now that the feeling would pass in about an hour.  
Sighing, you leaned your head against the glass, closed your eyes and let the sun shine on your face.

Almost two hours later, Wrench still wasn’t up. You had fallen asleep again and your naked toes were getting cold.  
When you walked to the bedroom to check on him, Wrench was playing on his phone. He obviously hadn’t heard you puke. Good for him.  
“Wasn’t your phone broken?” you asked, sitting down next to him.  
“Yea, but I got another one…” his voice sounded husky.  
“How’s your toe?”  
“Hurts… same as my throat.” he coughed as if to underline his point.  
“Aww… poor you.” you moved to pat his head. He didn’t feel feverish. “Want me to make you some tea?”  
“Nah… I hate tea. It’s just leafy tasting water.” he murmured and gave another cough.  
“Yea, because that’s what it is…” you rolled your eyes.  
You made him some tea despite him not liking it. It would be good for his throat.  
“You should get up… your mums invited us for lunch.” you said, when you put the steaming cup on his nightstand.  
“Nah, I don’t think I can make it… I’m sick.” he whispered and buried himself in the blanket again.  
“Seriously? Come on, its just a little cold! They’ll be so bummed!”  
“I can’t.” he just said and turned away from you.  
“Well can you call them then and tell them?”  
“Can’t you do that?” he whispered over his shoulder, giving you puppy eyes.  
“Or I could go to their place without you! Sequoia promised, she’d make her apple pie!” you teased.  
“No you can’t! I’m sick! You can't leave me alone.”  
You rolled your eyes. Typical case of man-flu. Shaking your head, you walked back to the front part of the RV and called Harmony.  
As you had foretold, she was disappointed. She always loved having you over, but of course respected her sick boy wanting to stay in bed. 

Looking after a sick Wrench was actually one of the more exhausting things you’d ever had to do in your life. You felt like you were looking after an oversized whiny baby. All the while you were still feeling sickish and dizzy yourself all day long. But you had promised to love him through the good times and the bad, so you sucked it up and did your best to nurse him back to health.  
  
You were so exhausted, you fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow every night.  
Next morning, same as the last few days, you were woken up with the irresistible urge to puke your guts out.  
  
“Hey are you okay?” Wrench suddenly said, from behind you, as you hung over the toilet.  
“Do I look okay?” you hissed.  
“Not really…” he kneeled down on the floor next to you and pulled your hair back, out of your face, gently petting your back.  
You had been pretty annoyed with him, but him sitting with you was quite cute, actually. You leaned back against the small shower cabin once you were done, once more wondering what was wrong with you.  
“Come here.” Wrench said and pulled you towards him, your head resting against his chest.  
"Is it my turn to whine for once? Because I'm miserable" you murmured, closing your eyes and relaxing against him.  
"Hey miserable, I'm Wrench" he joked.  
Had he just made a Dad-Joke? You sighed, when something suddenly dawned on you. “Oh my god!” you exclaimed, opening your eyes wide. “Where’s my phone?"  
“Umm… I don’t know… on the Nightstand probably?”  
You pushed yourself up and ran into the bedroom. “Nononononoooo!” you murmured, staring at the screen.  
Wrench limped into the room and joined you on the bed. “What is it?”  
Wordlessly you showed him your period app. Your period was way overdue and you had been feeling shitty for weeks. And now that you thought of it, craving pickles with whipped cream seemed a bit weird as well.  
“Wait…. does that mean what I think it does?”  
“Can you get me a test?”  
His man-flu seemed forgotten all of a sudden. “I’ll be right back.” he said, jumping on one foot as he pulled on his jeans, while heading towards the door at the same time.

An hour later, both of you sat at the bed, staring at the positive test in your hand. Next to you were three more, all different brands, all with the same result though. You were pregnant. Wrench was so pale you were scared he’d faint.  
“What are we going to do about it?” he asked, voice shaky. He put his arm around you and pulled you close.  
“What do you mean? There’s nothing much we can do…” You felt nausea rise again, as realization slowly hit you.  
“Well, there’s always options… I mean… do we want to keep it?”  
Thinking back to the last few days and how exhausting looking after him had been, you really didn’t want to, but you kinda liked the idea of having a pocket sized Wrench around.  
After considering for a moment longer, you looked him in the eyes and nodded.   
He kissed you and in that moment you knew you had made the right decision. You held on to each other for a little while longer, until your tummy decided now was the time to start rumbling.  
“Do we have any food?" you said, "I’m starving.”  
"Hey starving, I'm Dad." he chuckled and kissed you again. 


End file.
